<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conersation in a Cell (trad fr) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320498">Conersation in a Cell (trad fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Love, M/M, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl visite enfin Negan avec un plan bien précis en tête.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conersation in a Cell (trad fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts">TWDObsessive</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204401">Conversations in a Cell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive">TWDObsessive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le texte original fait suite à un challenge où il fallait écrire exactement 500 mots.<br/>-<br/>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.<br/>-<br/>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>TWDObsessive tumblr : <a href="https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/">TWDObsessive</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Et bien, et bien, regardez qui voilà," a dit Negan après avoir fermé son livre et levé les yeux.</p><p>"Ta gueule," grogna Daryl.</p><p>Negan se leva et s’accrocha aux barres de la cellule. "Quel est l’honneur de cette réunion inévitable ?"</p><p>Daryl fixa Negan, les dents serrées et les poings fermées.</p><p>"Quelle sorte de conneries est-ce que tu racontes à Judith ?"</p><p>Negan hocha la tête et rigola. "Ohhh tu es là parce que je lui ai dit que toi et Rick étaient amoureux."</p><p>"Ta gueule," grogna à nouveau Daryl. "Tu ne parles pas de lui."</p><p>"Mais c’est pour ça que tu es là n’est-ce pas ?", dit Negan. "Je sais que ça fait six putain d’années que tu cherches son corps et ça fait que soit tu es fou soit tu es amoureux. Tu es fou, Dixon ?"</p><p>"Ce que Rick et moi avions ne te concerne pas."</p><p>Negan s’éloigna des barres et regarda Daryl avec sympathie.</p><p>"Je sais qu’on est pas parti du bon pied, comme j’ai tué tes amis et tout. Je regrette ça. Que tu le croies ou non. Mais maintenant, on est juste deux gars qui se connaissent depuis longtemps." Negan attendit que Daryl ajoute quelque chose mais bien sûr il resta silencieux.</p><p>"Tu veux juste entendre des histoires. Ce que j’ai vu entre toi et feu Grimes. Je comprends. Tout le monde a arrêté de parler de lui sauf toi." Une nouvelle fois, Daryl ne dit rien.</p><p>"Et bien, c’est ton jour de chance parce que J’ADORE parler," rigola Negan.</p><p>Daryl s’assis sur le sol hors de la cellule avec ses bras sur ses genoux. Et Negan imita sa position, sa voix passant de moqueuse à sincère.</p><p>"Les seules fois où Rick était brisé face à moi étaient les fois où je te mettais en danger. Dans la clairière, il te regardait plus qu’il ne regardait son propre fils. Alors oui, ça aurait pu être un regard pour puiser de la force dans son second. Mais tu n’as pas vu la lueur dans ses yeux. Il se languissait d’amour et quand j’ai dit à mes gars de t’embarquer ? Je sentais que je venais juste de briser son cœur."</p><p>Daryl regardait Negan de sous ses mèches de cheveux. Il refusait de montrer ses larmes devant l’autre homme.</p><p>"Quand je t’ai balader dans Alexandria il te bavait presque dessus, prêt à subir toutes les humiliations juste pour avoir une chance de demander à ce que tu reviennes."</p><p>"Et toi ? Comment j’ai su que tu étais amoureux de lui, aussi ? Et bah, merde. T’as cherché son cul pendant six putain d’années. Tu n’as eu aucune petite copine. Tu n’as eu aucun petit copain. Tu ce que tu as jamais eu c’était Rick et tu sais quoi Daryl ?"</p><p>"Quoi ?" Daryl grogna, plissant des yeux.</p><p>"Je ne pense pas qu’il soit mort non plus. Un homme comme Rick ne se lève pas et disparaît. Il avait une telle force et si tu n’as pas trouvé son corps, alors ce fils de pute est quelque part probablement à essayer de te revenir."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>